Heavenly Havoc
by Mello-Mellon
Summary: Matt smashed a handful of icing into Mello's face. "There! Taste it!" Yayy, L's birthday :3 Random yaoi bits XD


Mello watched while Matt and Light put up decorations for L's birthday. He didn't get what was so happy about celebrating your birthday. All it was was another year closer to death. Light seemed extra happy about it though. Maybe it was just him, but Mello thought Light's birthday present to L was himself covered in L's favorite candies. What ever it was, he had the most happy grin on his face.

After Mello's little rant about Lights facial expression, his eyes turned to Matt. Ah, Matt. Mello's best friend and boyfriend. Mello knew exactly what he got L. He made him a game about the Kira case. Mello suggested that the game had him killing Near at the end, but Matt just wouldn't add it.

Mello shook his head, because he knew that would have made the game so much better.

And then he realised that he was pretty damn bored.  
Light had just left to get more decorations, and Matt was too busy making sure his game was perfect to pay any attention to Mello.  
Tear drop.  
And fuck, he was out of chocolate. Because Light wanted it for his stupid little present, so Matt had given him **his**.  
"Matt." ...no answer. "Hey, Matt!" No answer, again. Mello was getting pissed.

After a minute: "Huh?! OH! Yeah Mells?"  
"I want some chocolate. NOW."  
"Ok! ok! sheesh."  
This was what Matt hated about Mello. How when he demands something, it has to be given NOW. Couldn't he see that Matt was making L's present?! He grabbed my vest and goggles and headed for the door until he accidentally bumped into Near.  
"Ah sorry Near. The Queen wants her chocolate."

"I heard that!" Mello yelled. Matt rolled his eyes.  
"Sorry anyway." Near nodded and continued walking, and Matt sauntered over to the kitchen.  
'If I were Mello's chocolate, where would I be?' Matt thought. He looked in the freezer and sure enough, found a stash.  
As soon as he got back to the room, he threw the chocolate at the blonde.  
"See, you weren't out!" Mello turned and glared at him.  
"Like I care! Now give me my chocolate!" With that, Mello snatched the chocolate from Matt's hands and abruptly left the room. Matt not at all fazed by this called to him and said,  
"Mello, is it your period?" As soon as the blonde heard this, he rushed back and smacked Matt as hard as he could.  
"HELL NO!!" The red-head winced at the probably-forming bruise, and narrowed his eyes.  
"I should have gotten you some fucking tampons while I was gone." he shot. Mello fumed.  
"I'm not on my fucking period!" he drew his fist to his Matt again, but Matt stepped back and Mello's fist connected with someone else who instantly fell to his knees. Matt began cracking up, having to lean on the wall for support.  
"S-sorry, Light, it was just...funny!" Matt giggled again. Light stood up and glared at them.  
"Unlike you two, I'm mature enough to let that go." And he walked away mumbling something about Kira.  
"Matt, I'm a guy, and a hot one to boot. Why the HELL would I HAVE PERIODS?!"

Matt took a second to answer and said, "Because you look like a girl!!" Mello snapped. Matt knows that calling Mello a girl was instant death.  
"TAKE THAT BACK!!"  
"But of course madam!" Mello clenched his teeth.  
"I'm not..a fucking..girl!!" he roared the last part, startling another orphan on the other side of the door.  
"Ooof course you're not~" Mello took the chance to take his fist back and punched him in the shoulder as hard as possible.  
Matt knew he was safe, because Mello would never try to cause the red-head too much damage.  
"Asshole." Mello muttered, as he walked away. Matt shrugged -pain hitting his shoulder -and picked up the bags of decorations that Light had dropped.

Mello hated when Matt called him a girl. It made him think he wasn't wanted, or that Matt clearly wanted a girlfriend rather than him. 'No IM NOT TAKING THIS ANYMORE.' he thought angrily. He spun around and ran back to the room.  
"MATT!!"  
"WHOA!! What is it Mells?"  
"Do want a girl or me?"  
"Huh? You, why?" Mello didn't expect Matt to answer so quickly. So he hesitated for a moment.  
"Uhh, well, it's...I dont like it when you call me a girl so..."  
"You want me to stop? Sure ,it's just you look so cute angry." Mello blushed. He wasn't supposed to look _cute_!  
"I'm not cute..." he mumbled. Matt smiled.  
"You are, too~" he watched Light travel across the room to get a roll of streamers. Mello rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever." he pulled a chocolate bar, seemingly out of nowhere, and began to eat it. Light smirked at them.  
"Oh, don't mind me. Continue on, please!"  
"Shut the fuck up Light, or I'm gonna blow your brains out!"  
"Oh, I'm so scared!" Light immediatly left the room laughing his head off. Mello was pissed off and was about to go after him, when Matt stopped him.  
"Dont worry, love, he's not worth it. You know he's another weak pretty boy." Mello huffed, snapping another piece of his chocolate.  
Matt jumped a minute later, after hearing loud crash.  
"Oh God..." Mello looked about the room, seeing the roll of streamer rolling in from the other room. Matt looked at him.  
"Uhm...should we help?"

"FUCK!!" The heard. Mello thought for a second and said:  
"What the heck why not." Mello stood up and was about to leave, when Matt grabbed him.  
"You know what? Never mind, why don't we have some 'fun' instead?" Mello flushed, which he quickly turned into a cocky grin.  
"Good idea, Matty." Another loud crash, followed by a curse.  
Matt leant towards Mello, before being stopped.  
"Fun, eh? I know what's fun~" Mello chimed. "Teasing is fun." He kissed the other boys' neck. "Hmmmm... I agree..." Before Mello could react, Matt started to kiss him. Mello let out a soft moan and Matt smirked.  
"Who's teasing who now?"  
"Sh..shut up!"  
"Sure!" Yet again Matt kissed him. Both of them couldn't stop. They were about to take it further, when Near walked in. The boys half-froze, Mello glancing at Near, lips still locked with Matt's. He pulled back.  
"What do you want?!" Near twirled a lock of hair.  
"I simply wanted to see how the planning is going..." he stated. Mello growled softly and grabbed Near's wrist, leading him to the room where Light was sprawled out on the floor, stuck under two fold-out tables that had fallen on him.  
"...interesting." Near said. Mello snorted. "Mello may I ask..."  
"What?!"  
"How do you and Matt have intercourse?" Mello just stared at him in complete and utter shock. This kid was suppose to be the smartest kid in Wammys and he didnt know how homosexual men had sex?!  
"WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I TELL YOU?!"  
"Well I just wanted to know. Sorry..."  
"YOU BETTER BE SORRY!!" Mello stompped out of the room. Near just looked at him confused, mumbling about how it wasn't that bad of a question. Mello was embarrassed to go back to Matt, thinking that Near might sneak a peek. Matt frowned.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, but we should just wait until after the party." Mello was still blushing.  
"..." Matt shrugged. "Uhm, okay..." Mello huffed, getting out another bar of chocolate.

He couldn't believe how he'd accepted that so quickly. Sure he was the one who suggested it, but that didnt mean he had to agree to stop.

Mello left the room shooting Matt an awkward glance. Sadly, Matt didn't notice, because he was playing his games. Mello sighed and left the room. Pissed off he went to Nears room.  
"Hello Mello, what brings you here?"  
"OH SHUT UP!!" With that, he knocked down Near's toys, and was about to leave until he looked at Near. He looked quite upset with what Mello did, and proceeded to clean up the mess. Mello felt a twinge of guilt, and helped him clean it up.

"Whoa," Mello heard a voice behind him, "Mello, you're actually helping that sheep?" Mello huffed and dropped the toys next to Near.  
"It was a dare." he decided, and stomped off. Near simply went along with it, and nodded.  
Mello continued towards L's room, where Matt and Light had trapped him for his surprise. And of course, Matt happened to be there with Light.

"Matt, what are you doing with that picture?!"  
"Well, I thought we could play pin the tail on the Kira!"  
"IM NOT KIRA!!!" When Light said this L happened to walk in.  
"Oh, I disagree, Light. You WERE most certainly Kira."  
"NOT YOU, TOO, L!!!" L just stood there quietly. Then Light ran off. L sighed.  
"Matt thank you for decorating my party, but I must get Light." Matt shrugged and followed Light slowly. Mello gasped.  
"You can't go out now, L! It'll ruin everything!" He blocked the door. L frowned, chewing his thumbnail.  
Someone slammed open the door, sending Mello to the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Mello screamed.  
"Ah, I'm very sorry, Mello. Are you all right?"  
"L...yeah im good"  
"Hmm. Then I'll be off. Oh, and Mello, please do not be so unhappy at my party, it makes me think you're not happy I was born."

"No! Don't think like that!" Mello shot up. "I just wanted it to be a surprise! I'll get Light for you!" With that, Mello dashed past L, and proceeded to sprint down the hall.  
"Mello? Wha--" Matt was cut short as Mello ran by him, almost knocking him off of his feet.  
"Light! Get your Godly-butt back here!" Mello shouted, leaving a very confused Matt to stare after the blonde.

"Mells?" As Mello kept running, Matt decided to chase after him.  
"LIGHT!!! L WANTS YOU!! GET OVER HERE NOW!!!" Mello tripped over something, and that something was Light.  
"What do you want, blondie?!" Light said with tears in his eyes. Mello was about to say a remark, when L came and picked Light up.  
"Come now, you know I love it when you cry." Light blushed and said,  
"You're a sadistic bastard, but I love that." They proceeded down the hall into Lights room when Mello heard light moans.  
Matt blushed at the thought of whatever was going on, and walked into the party room, which was just about done. All they needed was music, and cake. Lots of cake.  
"Mello, where's the cake?" he asked, trying to drown out the moans -which were getting louder.  
"Erhm...cake...?" Matt looked at Mello.  
"You didn't get the cake?"

"You didn't get the cake?!" Matt twitched, and Mello shrunk into his coat.  
"Don'tkillme!" he decided, before backing away.  
"I guess I'll go get it..."  
"Or we could make it."

"But how the Hell do you make a cake?" Matt was surprised by this question.  
"Uhm, I dunno. Put stuff in it?"  
"Yeah...well what do we do now?" When Mello said this, Near came in.  
"Why are you guys going to make L's cake?"  
"Oh because MELLO didn't buy it."  
"I'M SORRY!! GOSH!!!"  
"Oh, well, that's quite the coincidence. I just got this book about cakes at the library." Matt and Mello looked at each other.  
"No OH HELL NO!!!"  
"Yes Mells. Hey, Near, wanna help us make the cake?" Near twirled his hair thoughtfully.  
"I suppose I have nothing better to do." he decided. Matt smiled wide.  
"Yes!" he fisted the air stupidly, and started running down the hallway, snatching Near's book.  
"Matt! Oi, wait up!" Mello shouted, chasing after him.  
"That's not fair! You're really fast!"  
"Well maybe if you didn't spend the day on your ass you'd--" the door Mello was running by opened, and Mello slammed straight into it, Near watching from behind at a safe distance.

"THIS ALBINO IS NOT HELPING US!!!"  
"Awwh, c'mon, Mells! He has the book and everything!!" Matt held up the book and chef hats.  
"This seems like he planned this!"  
"Why would he do that?"  
"Yes, Mello, why would I?" At that instant Mello imagined Near smirking at him. When in reality, he was his perfectly normal -if you considered him normal- self. Mello growled and got up, pushing the door shut and most likely knocking over whoever opened it.  
"Come on!" Matt chucked the hat at him, Mello glaring at it.  
"Fine. Only one, though." he decided. Matt smiled again and continued down the hallway.

"Uhm, guys? Shouldn't we head to the kitchen?" Near said, trying to catch up.  
"Yeah but we need ingrediants!" With that Mello went down the hall to Wammys office.  
"What can I do for you boys?"  
"Can you buy us some stuff for L`s birthday?"  
"Ingrediants for a cake?"  
"How did you.."  
"Mello, I already got the ingredients while you were speaking with Near."  
"Bu..but we just.." Matt put a finger to his mouth.  
"Who cares how he got it!?"

"Near **is** behind this!" Mello declared, pointing at the albino.  
"Who cares?!" Matt grabbed Mello's wrist and headed down the hallway again, towards the kitchen.  
"Well, this should be fun..." Near mumbled, following the other two at a normal-person rate.

Matt, Mello, and Near somehow got the supplies without destroying them. Though, whenever Mello saw the chocolate icing, he tried to eat it. Luckily Matt stopped him every time.  
"MATT!! Just let me have a fucking taste!!"  
"No! A taste to you is like, a bucket-full of chocolate!!"

"Is not!"  
"Is too!"  
"Is not!"  
"Is too!"  
"Is--" Matt smashed a handful of icing into Mello's face.  
"There! Taste it!" he shouted. Near quietly watched the boys, slowly stirring a bowl full of cake batter.

"Uhm, guys, that we need that..."  
"YUMMMM!!! SHUT UP NEAR!! I'LL EAT AS MUCH AS I WANT!!"  
"Oh Hell no, you only waned a 'taste', not the whole thing!"  
"FINE!!" The boys continued making the cake, occasionally messing up, but eventually made it.

"...it looks like crap." Matt said.  
"I bet it tastes like butthole." Mello said. Matt and Near stared at him. "What?!"  
"And why would you know?" Near twirled his hair.  
"Who said I did?"  
"You did, dude." Matt said, looking back to the cake.  
"Did not."  
"You did too!"  
"Did not."  
"Di--"  
"Let's just get the cake to the party room..." Near suggested. Everyone left the room and Mello muttered "Did not...." under his breath.

When they got to the party room it was really crowded. Matt had to push people to make sure the cake was okay.  
"Shit...MOVE PLEASE!!"  
"Damn, I never expected L to have so many guests..."

"Well, he **is** L." Matt said, setting the cake on the table.  
"Wonder what my birthday will be like?" Mello grinned as he thought about it, while Matt quickly dragged the other two boys away from the crowd.  
"Who's getting L?" Near asked.  
"I am!" Mello and Matt said at the same time. Near sighed at what would become an argument.

"Hey! Let's go together!" With that, Matt grabbed Mello and headed for the door.  
"Matt..MATT!!!"  
"What Mells?"  
"We just passed the room where L and Light...uhm...were doin'...you know..."  
"Oh! I completely didn't notice! Well let's just go to our room!"

"U-uhm, why?" Mello blushed.  
"Why not?~" Matt turned down the hall, dragging Mello with him.  
"Matt, wait!"  
"What now?!"  
"Our room is the other way!"  
"...I knew that."  
"Gods, no wonder you're number three!"

"Oh, ouch Mells, that was mean. And for that you need..." Matt pushed their door open, and shoved Mello down on their bed.  
"Punishment!"  
"Wha WHAT!?!"  
"You heard me!" Matt kissed the flustered Mello.

Matt pulled back.  
"Well, I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be punishment." Mello said cockily.  
"Trust me, it will be." Matt bit down on Mello's neck hard.

"AH!!" Strangely this excited Mello. "Oh, Matt!! More, please, more!!" While Mello was in his Lala land, Matt took this chance to tie him to the bed post.  
"Mmmmmm...hey wait a sec...MATT!!! Why the hell did you tie me up?!"  
"Punishment." Matt said with an evil smile.

"M-Matt! What are you doing?!"  
"Teasing is so fun, isn't it, Mello?" Matt repeated Mello's words.  
"Not when I'm the one who's being teased!" Mello protested.

"Well then, I guess we need to change that." Matt ripped off Mello's shirt with his pocket knife and proceeded to fondle him.  
"Ah! M-Matt!"  
"Yes?"  
"Let me g-go!!" Mello panted.  
"Hmmm...let me think. Either let you go, or keep you like this.... I pick keeping you like this!"  
"MATT!" Matt then kissed Mello to shut him up. Without noticing, the knife was dropped and put a clear cut on Mello's hip.  
"Fuck, Matt!" Mello squirmed.  
"Oh, you'll live." Matt decided, moving down to kiss the wound.  
"Damn it, Matt! I don't need it kissed better!"

"Oh, I think it cut you 'down there'. Let me kiss it better!"  
"MATT DONT YOU DARE!!!!"  
"Ha! Who's the one tied up?"  
"Urg...you~"  
"What?" Matt didn't notice that Mello was untied and was now tying him up.

"...truce?" Matt smiled sheepishly.  
"Let me think abo--no." Matt frowned.  
"Come oo-on!" Matt squirmed, pulling at his restraints.  
"You'll only tire yourself, Matty~" Mello twisted the blade around in his hand. "What to do now?" He tapped the tip against his finger.

"Mells you have no idea how much that turns me on...."  
"Oh, really?"  
"Yes, really!"  
"Well then what about this?" Mello then started to lick and suck his finger.  
"Damn it, Mello!!"  
"Hey you started it!!~" Mello chimed. A trickle of blood still ran down Mello's hip.  
"Mello, you're still bleeding. You need to go to the nurse, and weren't we supposed to be getting L?!" Matt protested, yanking at the restraints.

"Hmmm...fine, that's a resonable reason..."  
"Let's go to the party."  
"I know, I know!!" Mello cut the ropes and let Matt go.  
"Happy now?"  
"Yeah!!" Matt jumped up, knocking Mello clear off the bed, and ran down the hallway to get L.  
"L! HEY L!!" Matt began pounding on L's door.  
"Matt, chill out." Mello said.  
"Yes, Matt?" the boys heard through the door.  
"Your party thing is ready~" Matt proceeded to skip down the hallway.

"MATT!!!" Matt turned around only to see an angry Mello running after him.  
"Oh shit...uhh, BYE MELLS!!!" Matt ran at full speed. Sadly, Matt wasn't the athletic one. He left that to Mello.  
"Got you!!"

"What do you want?!" Matt said, trying to break free of Mello's grip around his wrist. "Wait, did you get L a present?!"  
"..." Mello frowned. "Crap."

"Hmm want me to share my gift with you?"

"YES!!! wait what'll it cost me?"

"Oh nothing much...." Matt's eyes wandered around the room waiting for Mello's guess.

"Hmm, I don't think I can guess~" So Mello lead Matt down the hallway towards L's party, which was already packed.

"Damn, this sucks..."  
"Its okay, Mells. You'll get used to it. I did."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah...HEY!! I think someone just grabbed my ass!!"  
"Mells, yeah right. That's even more crazy than this party!!" Mello flushed.  
"It was you, wasn't it?!"  
"Hey, L!" Matt dragged Mello over to the taller man, who had a ten inch bubble of space about him where kids stood back.  
"Hello, Matt. Mello."  
"We both did your present." Matt handed the game over.  
"Thank you both." L look curiously at the game.  
"Matt, what kind of game is it?"  
"Oh, an RPG."  
"Then why did you put a rated M sign on it?" Matt flushed and Mello looked at him.  
"Err..."  
"Violence?" Matt hit Mello in the leg, telling him that it definitely was not violence.

"I am 99.99 percent sure it isn't violence."

Matt started to stuter. "Um, uh, yeah, it is!! T-totally is!! Yup! YUP!!  
"Uh, Matt, it's okay if it isn't..."  
"Wait what?!"  
"Matt, as long as you added things I like," L pointed at Light,"then I'm fine." Mello flushed.  
"Come on, Matt." Mello grabbed Matt's hand and lead him into a different part of the crowd. Next to something chocolaty.  
"Holy shit..." Mello stared at the chocolate fountain.

"Mells!! We talked about this!! You already had your 3 pounds of chocolate!!"  
"But but it's a chocolate FOUNTAIN!! A FOUNTAIN MATT!! PLEASE OH PLEASE OH FUCKING PLEASE!!!!!"  
"Hell no."  
"Urgh!! Whatever, I`ll get some whether or not you agree!!!" Mello started towards the fountain. A few people stared.  
"Mello," Mello stopped in from of the fountain.  
"What?"  
"Come on! Stop it! People are staring!! You don't want to embarrass L again, do you?!"  
"N-no..."  
"Then back away from the fountain. Whats more important to you: chocolate or L?!"  
"L is..."  
"Good, now let's go!" As they walked away from the fountain, Mello looked longingly at the chocolate. And then he promptly ran back, knocking over the table and getting the chocolate everywhere.  
"...damn it, Mello."

"ITS NOT MY FAULT!!!"  
"Mello..." Mello looked back to see a sad L looking at him.

"...Matt pushed me!" Mello exclaimed.  
"What?! I did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"

"Both of you outside now."  
"BUT!-"  
"NOW!!!" Matt and Mello ran out of the room.

"Oh fuck, Mello! I told you not to do that!"  
"Why should I listen to you, NUMBER THREE!?!"  
"Fuck you!"  
"You wish!" Matt growled and shoved Mello into the wall.

"OUCH!!! GET OVER HERE, MATT, SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!!"  
"Yeah right, you fucking chocolate addict!" Mello kicked Matt in the stomach and fell to the floor.  
"Shit!"  
"Thats what you get bitch!" Matt kicked Mellos legs which made Mello fall on top of him.

And then L walked out.  
"Gentlemen, I wish you would not to that in the middle of the hallway." he said. Mello shot up.  
"He tripped me!" Matt stood as well.  
"Well you punched me. And I think we should go back so we can all wish L a happy birthday!"

"Uhm, all right." They pushed L into the room, where everyone was holding a banner that said in big, blue letters HAPPY BIRTHDAY, L.

And everybody felt the need to scream it, as well.

"Thank you, everyone... Where's my cake?"

-*-8-*-

MmmmLATE D8

By like, two hours.

You'll live. XD


End file.
